Safe At Last
by Tsuki Mei
Summary: First he was the one who did the saving, but now he's the one needing to be saved. He didn't expect the beautiful blonde to come for him though. AU rated T for mentions of rape! Oneshot Sorry the summary sucks! AkuRoku! don't worry its got a happy ending!


**DISCLAIMER: Pssshh we know the drill by now, if i owned it, it'd be rated M and filled with YAOI GOODNESS BISHES!!!! :D **

**Special thanks to Midori Akita~ thanks for checking most of my grammar before hand xD ily!!! :D **

**Warning!! Mansex strikes again--- i mean Xemnas! stupid raping sun of a bambi! :[ lol i hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

  
**

Red. Red was a color that cursed the man lying on the cold concrete. Red was the color of the fire he could control, the color of his long spiky hair, the color of the love he had once felt, the passion, the anger, the hate, and the blood that consumed everything around him.

He stared as shoes met his stomach, his back, his face. This wasn't unusual to him, ever since he had been sold to this place it was like this. He would be in a cage outside, trying to entertain people, and if they didn't like him they would boo, and throw things like trash and rocks at him, and if he particularly made a higher person mad, they would take him out of his cage and beat him senseless. So he knew that soon this would be over, and he would be tossed back into the cold cage.

He closed his eyes, trying to think of something else as he was beaten. His mind strayed back to the days he was in a circus. It wasn't really a bad circus, there were only 12 members, but they did a notoriously good job. Their leader, Xemnas, had picked out each and every one of them based on their unique abilities. They called themselves Norma XII, Organization 13.

Each one of them had gotten a tattoo of their number on them, it was a way of branding the members. He had VII imprinted into the skin on his back. He supposed that Xemnas had planned for 13 people from the beginning. No one really knew what Xemnas had been planning, no one really cared, Xemnas took them away from their horrible lives, that was all that mattered.

He himself had a special gift, a gift that was not appreciated and caused his parents to throw him to the streets. A gift with fire, he could play with it like no other. He could summon fire if he wanted to, and make it dance for him. The dancing and flicking of the flame had always enchanted him.

Everything was fine there, the circus was well liked, sure there were a few people who deemed them as dangerous monsters, but for the majority people liked them. That was… until Xemnas got dangerous. Xemnas had started dealing drugs at the circus events, none of the others minded much, but it was still a bit disturbing.

It went down hill from that, they even…. They even killed a man because of him. They killed a high-class man and abducted his child. The boy was nearly 14, he had beautiful blonde hair and striking blue eyes. No one understood why Xemnas had done that. But it was far too late to question him. Far… far too late.

They had instantly gone to the next island after they took the boy, they hid him away as they traveled. No one even knew what had become of the boy's father until days after they had left. The boy… oh _god _the boy was a mess. He had never felt such a horrible pain in his chest before he saw that beautiful boy _cry_. It was like some had stabbed him in the heart a million times. And the screams… oh god the _screams_.

No one… no one had realized what had been going on, the boy was a crying mess that was forced into their circus. No one talked to the kid, and not shortly after they arrived at the next island did the brand XIII appear on his small wrist. Xemnas kept the boy close to him… and he wouldn't let anyone talk to him. But he, he had courage enough to defy the ringleader. He would sneak to see the boy every chance he got. The first time… the first time was horrible… the boy was naked on Xemnas's bed… blood and semen was all over him. But the boy no longer cried.

It scared him, it scared him shitless to see the boy like that, to see that the boy wasn't crying. His eyes, his beautiful eyes were no longer bright like he had seen the first night they got them, they were dull, soul-less, it was like he was dead. There were bruises and cuts all over the boy's sprawled form. Even know he couldn't get the disgusting image to fade away, ever since that day it was burned into his brain, he could always see it as clear as a picture.

At first the boy thought he had been there to hurt him, just like Xemnas, but slowly… slowly the blonde began to accept him, and enjoy his presents when Xemnas wasn't there to catch them. All they ever did was talk about random, meaningless things, but he knew that the boy was grateful for the minor distraction.

He… he didn't mean to fall like he did. He didn't mean to follow in love with the boy, but that's what ended up happening. And when Xemnas had beaten the boy until he stopped moving, after raping him relentlessly, he knew he had to do something. When that boy was hurt, it was like the same punishment was put onto him tenfold.

He had to make it stop.

So technically, it had been his fault that the circus was turned in, it was his fault that he was in the position he was in now. But that didn't matter, the boy was taken back to his family and he was safe from Xemnas, who he had killed in the fire…

Those of the circus who survived were cast away, sent to different areas that would treat them horribly, they believed that is what they had deserved. He didn't mind this fate, as long as the boy was safe, he didn't care.

He supposed he could have gotten away, like two of the circus goons had did. They were his friends Zexion, and Demyx. He knew that Zexion was smart enough to take care of Demyx, so he was at ease with that. At first it pained him, the idea that he would set his friends' fates as the same as the rest of them. But he felt immense relief when it turned out they had gotten away.

He felt himself being thrown onto hard wood floor, the sound of creaking bars echoed in his mind as they shut the cage and left. It was over.

The next day was much like the rest, he was performing to the best of his ability to people who honestly didn't give two fucks about it. He stopped though when an older man made an insult. That was the end of that. That tattoos on his face seemed more like tear drops than diamonds as he was taken out of the cage. The people seemed more prepared than before, some teenagers had bats, others had canes, and all seemed more than happy to put them to use.

He stopped counting how many minutes had gone by after 13. He always stopped at 13. It was _his_ number… he'd always forget about counting, mind clouded of scenes that had been played out long ago.

In no time, or at least to him, he was thrown back into the cage, and more people came to laugh at him, young kids throwing pebbles. That was at least, until something stopped them.

"Yes. That's the one." a quiet voice said, the voice was clearly male, but he didn't bother to look up and see who stopped all of the harassment. He felt scared honestly, waiting for something more horrible than before to happen. The door to his cage was opened and the sound of shoes stepping up onto the old wood was heard.

The person was obviously a boy, for the sound of the footsteps were too soft to be a man's. He felt a cold wood pole touch his face, nudging it slightly. Ah. Another cane.

"Get up." the voice commanded. He forced himself up on his knees, and looked at the figure in front of him. It was a small figure, most likely a teenager or a young adult. His face was covered with a hood and he could not see any facial features other than a nose and a mouth that was pulled into a deep frown.

"I own you know," the voice started than the boy bent over, whispering into his ear with a warm, soft voice "I wont let anyone hurt you any longer, got it memorized?" as quick as it came, it left. The body was already stepping outside the cage. Axel stared after the boy, did he just say… his old catch phrase?

"Well come on now, no time to waste, I'm already going to be late for dinner." the boy said looking back again. He looked confused at the boy before he got up. Following the boy was harder that it should have been, he was still dizzy from the beating he had received earlier, and it was making him stumble a bit.

The boy stopped after awhile and looked. His face scrunched in a grimace.

"I'm sorry Axel, but you'll have to wait a bit longer until we get to the car." he said. Axel blinked, that was his name wasn't it… Axel… he had almost forgotten his own name. Axel was surprised at the feeling of a small warm hand in his, it really wasn't that much smaller than his, but he had long, lanky fingers, the boy had shorter, fuller fingers than his. His hand clutched the warmth on instinct, and the boy flashed him a small smile before pulling him away again.

It was mostly silent on their small trip. Once they had gotten to a car that was waiting for them off the grounds they drove to a hotel in the city. People stared as the small body dragged the taller threw the crowded lobby and up to his room. When they got into his room the boy took of his cloak. There were others in the large room, but all the redhead could do was stare at the blonde boy in front of him.

"_Roxas_…" the man said, it was a strange feeling, the name had been kept dormant in his brain for so long and it had just risen from their, releasing it's self from his lips and into the air. The small blonde had a sad smile on. "Roxas, _Roxas_" he said a bit more urgently, not believe the sight in front of him. The boy, the boy he was in _love _with, the one he had tried to protect, it was him! It was _his _Roxas!

"I'm so sorry it took me this long Axel… we couldn't find you and-" all the blonde said after that was instantly thrown away. He had been _looking_ for him? He was _sorry_?

"Sorry for _what_? You have nothing to be sorry for-I-_I'm_ the one who should be sorry! I let all that happen for so _long_-you have _nothing_ to be sorry for Roxas." his body and his mouth were working on their own. He had no idea why he was responding this way. The small boy walked up to him and gently wrapped his arms around the taller.

"I-I missed you." he whispered, that's went something inside Axel snapped, the boy was _crying_. Instantly his arms wrapped around the boy protectively. "I-I missed you _so much _Axel- I couldn't- we tried to- and I was still to young-" he started crying more. Axel had no idea how to make the boy stop crying, all he knew is that it was tearing him _apart_, _**again**_. He never wanted to see the boy _**cry **_again, and here he was, _crying_.

"God _Roxas, _don't cry, please don't cry." Axel begged. The boy squeezed him a bit harder for a few seconds, before pulling away and wiping his dry tears. The boy looked at the others in the room, who had been forgotten for a few moments.

Axel's eyes were still on Roxas though, still only half believing that he was there, he was there in the same room as him, he wasn't hurt, and how beautiful he had become now that he was older. Axel's breath was taken away at how someone so perfect could become even more beautiful than they had once been.

"Riku, can you please clean Axel up? Kairi, if you could, could you help me go get some food for everyone? I'm sure Sora is somewhere downstairs, we can get him to help." Kairi nodded. Roxas gave Axel another hug. "I'll be back soon…" he promised walking out the hotel door.

Riku sighed and pulled the redhead into the bathroom, making him strip off all of the disgusting, dirty, bloody cloths off. Riku got a first aid kid as Axel stood in the shower, blood and dirt washing away. He hadn't had an actual shower in who knows how long ago. His hair was a complete and total mess, but surprisingly untangled pretty easily after a few huge knots.

When he was done he dried himself off and sat down on the counter as Riku tended to all of wounds, he had more than just quiet a few of them. He had large bruises covering most of his body, and scrapes everywhere. It was a wonder how nothing had been infected over the past three years. After Riku was done patching up the worst of it, he handed Axel a pair of soft pants and a loose long-sleeved shirt. It was obvious they had gotten the pants and shirt specifically for him because how much taller and more lanky he was compared to the rest of them.

He was skinnier than a twig, his muscles were still there though, even though they weren't as well kept up, he had to keep a lot of strength to survive those beatings. He still felt very dizzy. He hadn't eaten in two days and the blood loss didn't help.

"Sit down." Riku ordered. Axel looked, than sat down on the bed. Just than three people entered the room, two of which were Roxas, and the girl he believed to be Kairi. Another boy that was practically bouncing off the walls came in.

"Is that him?" the boy asked Roxas. Roxas nodded, and one of the paper bags he had had in his hands. He pulled out a sandwich and handed it to Axel. Axel ate it slowly, savoring the taste of something that wasn't rotten. Roxas sat down staring at Axel intently while the others ate.

"Seems like it's my time to take care of you huh?" he said looking into the emerald green eyes that had looked up from the sandwich. The others had finished and left the room, exiting to their own.

"It's late, when you're done we should go to sleep." Roxas said, leaving to the bathroom. When he came back he was in loose pants and an over sized shirt with long sleeves. He watched Axel finish before pulling the covers off the bed and lying down. Axel stared at him. "Well come on!" he said patting next to him. Axel got into bed and Roxas pulled up the covers. Than scooted himself so close to Axel that if he wanted to be any closer they'd have to be naked, literally.

"I never stopped thinking about you…" he said quietly, he had turned off the lights before he moved closer to Axel. They sat there in the dark room silent for a few moments, but it wasn't necessarily an awkward silence. "I won't let you ever leave my side again…" he continued, yawning softly. Axel's lanky arms than took hold of the boy, turning on his side so that he could hold him in his arms. "Three years was to long… but it doesn't matter now that you're here again…" he softly. He sounded extremely tired.

"Three years huh… so I guess you're no longer a lil kid." Axel said more to himself than to Roxas, but Roxas seemed very happy about this small fact.

"Yeah, so you don't have to worry about it anymore…" Axel squeezed his eyes shut tight. Roxas stilled remembered that…

"I'm sorry I told you I couldn't love you before… I still did… it wasn't like I could stop…" the boy's head moved a bit, signifying a nod.

"I know… I just felt like I was being rejected before… I didn't really understand the situation back than" Axel sighed, nuzzling is face into the silk blonde hair, reminding him of when they would do this back than. Xemnas was out almost every night, it wasn't hard to sneak into Roxas's room. But this time, there was no Xemnas, no one was going to come and hurt Roxas. That was really all Axel could think about.

"I won't let anything hurt you ever again…" Axel said softly into Roxas's hair. The boy sighed happily.

"I know Axel, I know…" Axel couldn't help but to smile as he drifted off into a deep sleep, he had his Roxas, and nothing was going to take him away.

* * *

**well??? did it suck? was it good? reviews would be nice! don't be afraid to point out any mistakes i made i do them a lot and it would be nice if someone could tell me so i could fix them xD thank you for reading!!!**


End file.
